


Don’t Shut Me Out

by marvelwlw



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You try to comfort Jessica after a Kilgrave encounter.





	Don’t Shut Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were really worried about Jessica. You’ve tried to call her for days and she hasn’t answered. You had asked Trish if she’s seen Jessica or even talked to her but she hasn’t.

The only other option you had was to go to her apartment to check up on her. You had ran into Malcolm on your way to Jessica’s apartment, he was glad to see you because he was worried about Jessica as well, he knew if anyone would be able to get to her it would be you.

It wasn’t a secret that you had feelings for Jessica. All your friends figured it out, the only one who didn’t seem to notice was Jessica.

When you got to her apartment you knocked but got no answer, you knocked again. “Come on, Jess. I know you’re home.” No answer. “Please let me in. I’m worried about you.” 

The door opened suddenly which caused you to jump back, you were going to smile but then you saw the look on Jessica’s face and you knew something happened. You both just looked at each other before you walked into her apartment.

“Jess, what’s going on?” You had a feeling she had another encounter with Kilgrave.

“It’s nothing.” Jessica walked past you. 

You narrowed your eyes at her. “Sure it is. Then why haven’t you been answering my calls?” 

Jessica slammed her hands on her desk. “Just leave me alone, (Y/N)!” 

She was trying to push you away, to shut you out. She’s done this before but it never worked, you loved her, you weren’t going to leave. “You’re wrong if you think I’m going to leave.” You growled. 

“Just leave!” Jessica began to walk away from you but you grabbed her arm, making her stop.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me Jessica Jones.” You glared. “Don’t shut me out.” You looked into her eyes.

She looked away from you, she was fighting with herself. “Don’t you understand that if you stay you’re just going to get hurt! Kilgrave-”

“Kilgrave can’t get to me if I’m with you.” Here goes nothing. You raised your hand and cupped her cheek, you turned her head so she was looking at you. “I’m not going anywhere because I love you.”

You thought that Jessica was going to tell you that she didn’t love you back or to leave but you weren’t expecting her to pull you into a passionate kiss. You immediately kissed her back.

“I love you too. That’s why I was trying to push you away. If Kilgrave got to you…” Jessica looked away.

“He won’t.” You wrapped your arms around her, holding her close. 

Jessica just wrapped her arms around you. She won’t let Kilgrave ever get close to you, he wasn’t going to do anything to you.


End file.
